1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process and apparatus for testing fluids, and more particularly to an improved process and apparatus for testing the corrosion effects of a fluid to a metallic surface.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The chemical water treatment industry has historically been involved with reducing or inhibiting the inherent scale forming or fouling tendencies of natural waters associated with large industrial cooling water systems. Many of the foulant components found in water systems originate with the incoming supply, but some contaminants enter the system from the local environment or from process contamination.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,945, assigned to the same assignee as the instant application, there is disclosed a novel mobile apparatus and process therefor including a heat transfer test assembly and related conduit and valve assemblies for connection in fluid flow communication to a heat transfer apparatus for in situ testing of the fluid passing therethrough and including monitoring and recording apparatus. The heat transfer test assembly includes a heating member for controlled heat input and thermocouples to measure the wall temperature of the heating member to permit fouling determinations at varying flow rates with simultaneous monitoring and recording thereof together with data, such as corrosion, pH, conductivity, and the like. The mobile unit is difficult to conveniently move from one location to another and provides data with respect to the corrosion effect of a test fluid in a heat transfer environment. Additionally, the heating member includes a resistant heating element embedded therein and consequently such heating member is discarded after use.
In U.S. application Ser. No. 274,880, filed June 18, 1981, assigned to the same assignee as the instant application, there is disclosed a fouling and corrosion test assembly comprised of a metallic tube having a heating element embedded in a heat conductive material for controlled heat input and with a thermocouple to measure wall temperature of the tube, and a metallic sleeve disposed about a predetermined portion of the metallic tube. The fouling and corrosion test assembly is disposed within a conduit including valve assemblies to be placed for a predetermined time period in fluid flow communication with a fluid to determine corrosion rate, etc. by weight loss of the metallic sleeve under controlled heat input, temperature conditions and fluid flow rates. All such prior methods and apparatus related to corrosion and fouling as related to heat transfer conditions. There exists a need to evaluate corrosion and fouling of a fluid to a surface in heat transfer and non-heat transfer relationships to provide corrosion and folding data and thereby to provide for more effective design factors of heat transfer assemblies.